


How a Waffle got its name

by SpiralGoddess



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiralGoddess/pseuds/SpiralGoddess
Summary: I don't even know,just drabble for my clan on how waffles got her name





	How a Waffle got its name

Ghost’s don’t pay attention to time, not that it moves any differently, they just don’t bother with it. They enjoy festivities with their guardians and watching as the tower changes seasons but beyond that it doesn’t matter to them.

So the little ghost didn’t know how long they had been looking for their guardian, they had seen other ghosts come and go, some finding their partners and others moving to the next planet just like they had too. They conversed with the Speaker from time to time, the wise mind aiding them in directions to look. Sometimes he would have errands for it to run and that made them happy. They could still be of use to the Traveler if they were helping the Speaker, or any guardian that asked for a favor.

They were in an old part of Earth today, scanning the remains of organic and exo skeletons as they moved through crumbling buildings almost lost to the overgrowth. Twisting their attention off to the distance a large building, against all odds, still clung to its height. A shiver ran through their shell and forced the little light to spin its outer parts in confusion.

“Huh…that’s weird…”

Following its odd feeling the ghost moved towards the building. It had almost been as if they had heard the Traveler urging them to search inside. Not one to ever disappoint the traveler it hovered inside beams of light rushing from its face as it continued to scan.

There was still nothing and the little light felt its spirits dropping, what was it that they felt inside this building? Bobbing its body, it scanned the room one last time, a spark of joy spinning its shell as it noticed a small room, nearly concealed by a fallen beam.

Rushing to the room it entered from the ceiling, a large enough gap that if he were to find his guardian they would just be able to squeeze their way out. The room was buried under foliage, and hundreds of small steel crates.

A scan of the room and it let out a sharp cry, its shell rocketing off his body to fill the room with the Traveler’s light and revive the fallen Awoken beneath the crates. Another burst of light and the little ghost pulled the boxes off their guardian letting them reappear and clatter to the floor in the corner of the room.

“There you are!”

A groan rumbled out from their partner as they slowly sat up bringing her hands to hold her head.

“Easy you’ll be a little dizzy!”

The ghost was grateful that there didn’t seem to be any Fallen around, the sneaky bastards probably already looted what they wanted from the place and it didn’t seem like they had been followed.

“Wh..where am I?”

Whirring they expanded their shell with excitement before bobbing around the room happily watching their guardian’s eyes follow his movements.

“I can explain all that later! We need to get you back to the Tower first!”

Silence filled the room as he waited for his guardian to stand, they would need to find either another guardian to get a ride back with or find a ship. Maybe sending out a signal for transport wouldn’t be such a bad idea…

“Waffles?”

Shifting their shell they brought their attention back to their guardian, crap, brain damage was suppose to be fixed with their revival… Obviously feeling their ghosts confusion a colored hand lifted to point at the pile of boxes that had previously been on top of their body.

“Oh! Yes, a Golden Age pastry made by pouring flour and water between two hot irons. I’m afraid these are just empty boxes now.”

“Yeah I think I like that name.”

The titan sprung to her feet, dusting off the soft armor he had been able to give her during her revival, couldn’t have her walking around naked.

“Waffles it is!”

He was happy his guardian had picked a name so quickly, he knew Bagel Bite’s guardian had spent 2 years refusing to name herself or her ghost until she found the name she liked.

“So that makes you Eggo right?”

Following his guardian’s direction once more he found Eggo stamped alongside the name Waffles on the side of the containers.  A name _A NAME!_

“Eggo! Yes! I like it! Eggo and Waffles! We’re going to make a great team!”

**Author's Note:**

> You better give this kudos  
> I wrote this for youuuuu


End file.
